banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat C
Heat C of Banter Wars was the third episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the twenty-third of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Spunkley.png|Spunkley Britains worst gamer.png|Britain's Worst Gamer Mazakari.png|Evil Scaffolding Verchix.png|Purple Penetrator Gaminsoy.png|Gaminsoy Rustypielover.png|The Pie Lasersandeverything.png|Lasermobile OK multiplay.jpg|OK Multibot Eliminators The Pie vs Gaminsoy The two robots clash with Gaminsoy flipping The Pie prematurely while The Pie hammers away at the fishy machine. However the more it used its axe the more it jolted itself upwards which benefited Gaminsoy as it soon flipped The Pie up and over. Gaminsoy holds The Pie in the position preventing it from self righting, the Observabot frees the two robots and forces The Pie to self right. The Pie attacks Gaminsoy briefly but is soon flipped over again and shoved to the other end of the arena. Gaminsoy continues to attack The Pie flipping it all over the place. Eventually the flipping stops when the two enter a CPZ where they fight with nether gaining an advantage. The fight ends up going to a judges decsion where Gaminsoy wins. Winner:Gaminsoy The Lasermobile vs Purple Penetrator As soon as the two robots clashed they instantly became stuck with one another prompting Observabot to split the two, only for both of then to get stuck together again. Observabot presses the pit release in hope that they would knock each other out. Eventually Purple Penetrator backs away and then charges at The Lasermobile denting it slightly. Purple Penetrator manages to get underneath The Lasermobile only for The Lasermobile to reverse into the pit. Winner:Purple Penetrator Evil Scaffolding vs OK Multibot "Kelly" went straight into Evil Scaffolding only to be overturned straight away while "Olivia" attacked the Observabot only to do a flip over it. Olivia attacks Evil Scaffolding but gets over turned while her twin is about to be counted out. Observabot tries to help Kelly self right but fails to do so but manages to self right her twin, who runs around aimlessly. Evil Scaffolding attacks Kelly non stop before immobilising her, it then turns attentions to Olivia as its motors begin to smoke. The two fight one another with nether getting the upper hand, it goes to a judges decision and Evil Scaffolding is announced as the winner. Winner:Evil Scaffolding Britain's Worst gamer vs Spunkley Almost immediately Britain's Worst gamer is flipped by Spunkley. Britain's Worst gamer recovers but is ambushed once again. Britain's Worst gamer self rights only to be flipped again, this time with the hammer at an awkward angle. Spunkley pushes Britain's Worst gamer around but soon it is counted out. Spunkley then fights Observabot but loses. Winner:Spunkley Round two Gaminsoy vs Evil Scaffolding The two robot slam at one another head on, with nether gaining an advantage. They remain like this until the counter to count them out began, this caused Evil Scaffolding to attack the side of Gaminsoy and manages to flip it over using the claws. Evil Scaffolding dominates Gaminsoy for a lot of the battle despite a moment of getting on top of Gaminsoy. Observabot intervenes in the battle but ends up getting heavily damaged by Evil Scaffolding as a result. Evil Scaffolding damages the side of Gaminsoy while Gaminsoy decides to self right and soon does after Evil Scaffolding lifts it up against itself. Gaminsoy succeeds in pushing Evil Scaffolding about before giving a final shove towards the pit Winner:Gaminsoy Purple Penetrator vs Spunkley Spunkley slams into Purple Penetrator hoping to flip it over but unfortunately over flips itself and is then attacked by the aggressive Purple Penetrator. Spunkley tries to flip Purple Penetrator but fails to do so and over turns itself. Purple Penetrator slams Spunkley to the CPZ and jabs it some more before attacking the Observabot. The Observabot tips Spunkley back over only for Spunkley to flip itself over again very soon after causing Purple Penetrator to attack Spunkley more, shunting it from one CPZ to the other. Spunkley is soon counted out. Winner:Purple Penetrator Heat Final Purple Penetrator slams into Gaminsoy, but rather than shunting it like Spunkley, it is instead flipped onto it back. Gaminsoy flips Purple Penetrator about while Observabot tries to help it back up, it succeeds at first but Purple Penetrator is flipped once more. Purple Penetrator manages to get back onto its wheels but is pursued by Gaminsoy who now finds it difficult to flip. Purple Penetrator gets a side on attack and begins to dent it. Purple Penetrator starts shoving Gaminsoy around until the Observabot attacks, only to get flipped by Gaminsoy and stabbed by Purple Penetrator. The two competitor robots gang up on Observabot until turning ainst eachother where Gaminsoy flips Purple Penetrator again before the round ends. Gaminsoy's attack at the beginning was the decisive moment which won it the judges decision. Winner:Gaminsoy Sumo In the battle between Series 1 veteran Sentencer 2 and newcomer Plank. The battle was incredibly quick with Plank slamming into Sentencer 2 only to get hammer away at it. Plank then reverses and gets itself stranded on the flame pit with Sentencer finishing it off. Winner:Sentencer 2 Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Heat